In packaging integrated circuits, it has become more necessary to provide packages which allow for multiple die within the package. Testing such multiple die packages has become more difficult as the complexity of the die has increased. Also, for some multi-chip packages, it is important to electrically shield one or more of the die in the multi-chip package from one or more remaining die in the multi-chip package. It is also desirable to allow rework to be performed during the manufacturing process of forming a multi-chip package. It is also desirable to have a lower profile multi-chip package due to the limitations of the current circuit board technology.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention.